


Funeral, The

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-05
Updated: 2001-11-05
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder stalking Krycek's funeral and a quick conversation





	Funeral, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

The Funeral by Ophite68

This snippet floated into my head today so I thought I would share it since it is not part of any thing and I don't think it will get bigger. 

Title - The Funeral  
Author - Ophite68  
Rating - G  
Disclaimer - CC & 1013 & fox and God only knows who else, not me.  
Pairing - Implied but not relevant  
Archive - Don't think it is big or meaty enough for that  
Feedback -   
Spoilers - The final ep which I really wish would just get out of my head.  
Summary - Mulder stalking Krycek's funeral and a quick conversation

* * *

Mulder watched the woman who stood at the grave with a predatory intentness. He shouldn't have come, but somehow he just hadn't been able to resist it. So he had left Scully and the baby for the afternoon, besides he justified to himself, this was a standard investigative procedure. Show up at the funeral and see if you can catch anyone new. Just this single woman had come. Mulder wouldn't have been surprised if no one had shown up at all. But she had come. The family resemblance was clear. It was there in the cheekbones and the shape of the jaw, and in the green eyes that were now staring back at him.

He approached feeling awkward now, no longer just a watcher, but pulled into participation. "Agent Mulder" she nodded at him solemnly and with a kind of resigned bitterness in her eyes.

"You know me?"

"Lexie talked about you a lot. When he was working with you."

Mulder wondered what this stranger knew about him, but wasn't sure he wanted to know. "You're his sister?"

"Yes"

"I can't really imagine him with a family. He cost Scully and me so much."

The bitterness in her eyes sharpened, "His life for yours" she said slowly "his life and the lives of a thousand of our children held hostage. Is your life truly that valuable," she questioned? "More valuable than the lives of my children... Lexie's? I hope so."

"His children" Mulder asked in an emotionless voice?

"You think it was only you and Skinner that he cared about? You think he turned on you and the cause for a whim? We had a plan to get them out, but we needed just one month more, your life would have bought that time."

"And now," he asked? His mind was frozen on the image of a thousand children with Alex's face, and Scully's new son.

"They returned the bodies. They wanted there to be no doubt." She lifted her chin. "Tell Skinner that there will be no reprisals, but the fight will go on. We are not giving up." She turned and walked away then, leaving Mulder alone with his thoughts and confusions. She had a war to fight and no time for her brother's weaknesses.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Many have forgotten this truth,  
but you must not forget it.  
You remain responsible, forever,  
for what you have tamed."  
       Antoine de Saint-Exupery

  
Archived: November 02, 2001 


End file.
